A Fraction of Time and Space
by StormZero
Summary: [Mitsu; A collection of drabbles and/or one-shots. Friendship/Angst/Hurt-Comfort/Drama/Humor/Romance.] "Love is space and time measured by the heart." -Marcel Proust.


Air

_i._

It kind of feels like doing a double take. You causally look at something and then you realize it's interesting just as you are looking away, so then you look back. And then it's gone.

"Hm..." I said as I threw my school bag in some random direction. Kicking the door shut, (more like slammed, because I heard my mom yell something about doors from downstairs) I threw myself on my bed and huffed into my comforter. Maybe if I breathed out long enough, all the hot air in my body would go away.

It just got hotter.

_ii._

It was back. The feeling that reminded me of a double take.

I'm not entirely sure what the cause of this feeling is... but I think I like it.

I … fell no different, but, if there were a fire in my chest, I feel like the fire would be a different color. Like, if my fire were normally red, I feel like it would be blue when the feeling 'strikes'. The flame wouldn't be any bigger or burn any brighter, but it would just be different. (And I know that blue fire is generally hotter than a red flame, but for the sake of describing a feeling, let's just go with the flow!)

So … I'm burning blue. That's an interesting feeling.

_iii._

I can't believe it. I never noticed after all these years. It … just crept up on me, and I was clueless the whole damn time.

This feeling, this blue burning, double take feeling. It's … it's the feeling you get in your chest when you look at your crush.

And my crush happens to be my best friend.

I watched as Mio turned back, about to walk another block until she reached her home. There was a breeze that ruffled her hair, and for a second, she looked like a model partaking in a photo shot. A model that I wanted to look at through the camera as she bared her soul for me.

My head felt swollen. I could hear my heart beat in my ears. I didn't even think about blinking as I watched Mio walk further and further away.

My eyes stung when she finally turned the corner and disappeared from my view. Then the feeling hit.

The feeling of missing someone you long for. And I barely realized it now, 11 years after walking her home.

Gosh, I'm so slow.

_iv._

My head is pounding. My chest hurts. It feels like my entire body is filled to the max with cold air but I can't feel it because I feel so hot at the same time! I don't think I can breath either—nevermind, I can.

I have the urge to sigh, but I know it won't help.

My body is buzzing with excitement and adrenaline. There's a tingling sensation on every inch of my skin, but at the same time, I can't feel a thing!

After about thirty seconds, I give into the urge to sigh. It comes out louder than I expected and it doesn't release my body of this extreme heat inside.

I lay in bed, my breathing even. The fan is on but I can barely feel the breeze. I lay on top of my comforter instead of under it. The coolness of the sheets is refreshing like a glass of water after a long run.

The cold air inside of me just keeps building up, but instead of feeling discomfort, it gives me peace of mind at 2 in the morning on a school night.

I tap out a beat on my comforter as I let a dreamy smile play on my lips.

Memories of grey eyes and long black hair dance on my ceiling. Mio

I think I'm in love.

_v._

I feel numb. Like I've been given a shot and all I can do and feel is nothing. I can't even think. I have no train of thought at the moment expect this.

My body feels hot and heavy because all the cold air has escaped from my chest.

I want it to come back. I want to feel refreshing again...

**_vi._**

Hello. I'm StormZero, nice to meet you. If you haven't visited my bio, then I think you should; it will sum up what I have in store for some of my future works.

So... I've decided to try my hand at a collection of drabbles/one-shots. Let's see what I can do.

I hope you enjoyed this (introduction) chapter to the rest of the chapters to come. I can't say what they'll focus on, since I'll most likely be making them up as I go. Just stick around and see, I guess.


End file.
